


Why Don't we Howl at the Moon?

by KatDoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen, Post Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDoctor/pseuds/KatDoctor
Summary: Dean opened his eyes to find Crowley standing there.Strait after seasons 9 finale of Supernatural. Spoilers for seasons 9 and 10.





	Why Don't we Howl at the Moon?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> This story is also posted to Wattpad by me (Kat Doctor)  
> so yeah to the story hope you in joy it.

Dean opened his eyes to find Crowley standing there. Crowley had been monologuing which Dean didn’t hire but Crowley had stopped when Dean opened his eyes.

“So how about it,” Crowley said looking at Dean like he was expecting him to answer.

“How about what?” Dean said confused with this whole thing. He had so mean questions, like why was he in his room at the banker? Why was Crowley here? Where was Sam? What happened? And why did he feel so ……. off?

“Were you not listening?” Crowley said a bit annoyed.

“No, you were talking when I was asleep, unconscious? Whatever,” he said shaking his head “next time wait until I’m awake if you want to tell me something.”

“Well, I guess it’s good that you don’t need to sleep again then,” Crowley said a smirk on his face.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Don’t you wonder why you feel so different?”

“How do you know how I feel?” Dean snapped at Crowley but he did feel weird. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t just feel off the looked different too, just salty, but off never the less.

 “Wait, you don’t know?”

“Don’t know What?” Dean got anger at how Crowley knew things but wasn’t telling him.

“You might want to look in a mirror, Dean,” Crowley said a smirk on his features, which grow as Dean when over to the mirror.

“What the Hell!” What Dean sore when he looked into the mirror was him staring back with pitch black eyes, demon eyes. Dean turned back to Crowley and asked, “Am I a demon?”

“No Dean you’re a unicorn. Of course, you’re a demon, a knight of Hell actually. But what gives it away? Was it the eyes? Crowley said making it sound like Dean should know better than to be surprised about being a Demon.

“Ok smart ass, how in hell am I a Demon?”

“You died and the mark of Cain brought you back to life,” Crowley said nonchalantly. “so, how about we go howl at that moon?”

Dean wanted to say no but find himself saying “sure why not”

Crowley looked surprised by that, “really, What about your Moose?”

“I’ll write him a note.” Dean grabbed a piece of paper and write something on it. “Are we going or what?”

“Sure,” Crowley said clicking his fingers before they disappeared.

The door open and Sam comes in to see the room empty with only a note left on the bed out of place.

_Sammy let me go_


End file.
